Devilish
by katale
Summary: This is my second submission for LaLu Week. This is for Day 2: Just Laxus and Lucy goofing around a bit.


**Hi again, this is my second submission for LaLu Week. This is for the prompt Devilish.**

 **Hope you like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

LaLu Week – Day 2 – Devilish

The afternoon had long since set in by the time that the two blondes left the guild, the smaller of the two slung over the shoulder of the taller one.

"Laxus! Put me down!" Lucy shrieked from her perch on the muscular mage's shoulder.

The only response she received back was the shaking of his body, a silent chuckle reverberating through his chest. The man in question simply shook his head, swung his arm up and gave a light slap to the girl's rear end. Jumping in shock, Lucy scowled slightly and felt a blush rise in her cheeks, then settled on punching Laxus' back repeatedly in an effort to get him to let her walk on her own.

Five minutes passed in silence with the smaller blonde still hitting Laxus and naturally, he didn't let her down.

She knew that if she were to twist her body around and look at him, there would be a smug smirk plastered to his face with traces of satisfaction lingering in his eyes. It was a look that Lucy had seen a few too many times in the past year and a half that they had been dating.

"Come on Laxus!" If she was anyone else, then she would have given up long ago, but since it was Lucy, well… she would fight for all she was worth.

"Hmm" Laxus hummed, as if thinking whether or not he should listen to her. "Nah"

He grinned when he heard a frustrated groan come from over his shoulder. "We're almost home"

The two had been living together since the beginning of the year after Laxus asked Lucy to move in to his house. It was a simple question, one that to be perfectly honest, he wasn't even planning on asking. The question had kinda just popped out of his mouth and after thinking about it for a second he realised that he had unconsciously been turning the idea over in his head for a while. All it had taken was four simple words - _"Move in with me"_ – a squeal and a one-worded answer – _"Yes!"_ – for them to make the plans. Five months later and here they are.

Walking through the front door with ease, still with his girlfriend slung over his shoulder, Laxus made his way to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. He still loved the way it sounded.

"Hurry up and put me down Sparky!" Lucy yelled, almost startling Laxus.

It took a second for the command to register in his mind and when it did, he slowly lowered Lucy to the bed and followed her down, an almost playful smirk spread across his lips and a little spark of annoyance in his eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Lucy shivered at how his words were almost purred. It started a fire deep in her stomach and only got worse when he started running his hands up and down her sides. Vaguely, it registered in her mind that he was currently straddling her, his legs on either side of her hips.

Looking up into his eyes, she felt stubbornness flare up in her at the sight of his smirk. "I called you Sparky" she said as firmly as she could manage, barely keeping down another shiver when his warm hands slid underneath her shirt, running them lightly over her skin.

A second after she finished her sentence, the hands underneath her shirt retreated and she let out a whimper at the loss of contact.

Only to burst out laughing when Laxus' hands returned to her sides, this time lightly dancing the tips over her shirt, tickling. Trying to push down the giggles, she bucked her hips in an attempt to dislodge the large male on top of her. Needless to say, she failed.

As she looked up at her boyfriend though, smirking the devilish smirk that she secretly loved but would never tell him, she found that she didn't mind that he was still on top of her (she would have loved it if it were under other circumstances and he wasn't tickling her though).

* * *

 **Ok, so like the first one, I don't really like how I ended it but I can't really think of any thing else that would include the prompt Devilish. So yeah... I know that the ending was abrupt but I can't help it.**

 **I know that it's even shorter than the other one was but prompts are hardddddddd. I have no idea what to do for themmmmmm.**

 **Anyway, yeah hope you liked it, if not then... Sorry. If you did, please follow or favourite or review, it would make my day to read any feedback from you guys.**


End file.
